


Angry Turkish

by sdk



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their lips meet for the first time, Marian mutters angry Turkish into Roman's mouth like he's cursing and kissing him all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Turkish

When their lips meet for the first time, Marian mutters angry Turkish into Roman's mouth like he's cursing and kissing him all at once. Roman's not sure how last call turned into a frantic snog up against the bar, the rounded edge digging into the small of his back, his hand splayed in the remnants of spilt ale and peanut shells. Marian's tongue darts over his and Roman drinks him in, fingers already tugging at Marian's shirt seeking skin--heat. 

Even if he wanted to, Roman couldn't push Marian away. He never could resist the taste of an Öztürk man.


End file.
